ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Very First Episode
Our Very First Episode is first episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot "Truth or Dare?" Carl asked. "Hm...Truth!" SsS said. "Okay...What's the worst thing you ever did?" Carl replied. "I...i stole your neighbours' car." SsS replies and blushes. "Lol! When was that?" RedA says. "Well...i don't really rememb..." SsS tries to respond, but Carl cuts in. "I think we got a job to do!" Carl says while looking at the Xtratrix flashing. SsS takes his jacket and puts it on. "Let's go!" SsS yells out loud. Carl slaps Xtratrix and transforms. "AranoHawk. I guess." Replies dissapointely. SsS slaps Predatrix and transforms, too. "Shocksquatch! Hell yea!" Starts jumping on cars. And RedA slaps Suprematrix and transforms. "Fourarms!" Starts running. "So, where is our save point?" SsS asks Carl. "Save point?" Carl responds. SsS facepalms. "Where is the problem? In which street?" "Oh." Carl says and looks at the Xtratrix. "Groove Street 321b." SsS realizes. "Umm dude?" "Yea?" Carl responds. "Groove Street 321b is our home." SsS says. Carl shocks. "Oh God..." =Song= -3:15 PM, Carl's House- "Looks like no one here..." Carl says and knocks on the doors, the doors and the wall around it start crashing. "Oh Goddammit!" Yells and everything falls on Carl. "Carl!" Both RedA and SsS yelled. Carl as Black Bullet lifts the big rock that fell on him. "Ow." Throws the rock away, reverts to normal and falls on floor. "You 'kay, bro?" SsS asked. "Do i look like i am okay?!" Carl says and faints. "We'll take that as a no." Reda and SsS said. "Let's try see at Emma and Cooper's house." Carl says. -3:45 PM, Emma and Cooper's house Cooper is watching TV, as he hears his doorbell ringing. "Come in!" Carl opens the doors and enters along with others. "Hey, Coops!" "Ohai Carl! 'Sup?" Cooper hops in front of Carl. "Nothing much...We just need your help." Carl explained, smiling. "Sure thing bro! So let's go!" Rotates the hourglass on his UltimateRex and transforms. "Blindwing!" "Can i join you?" Transforms. "Who's...this guy? A bunny? Hmmph...Carlbunnie!" "A bunny?!" SsS and Reda shocked. "I guess it's good, for Easter's Eve." Carl replies. SsS looks at the time on Predatrix. "It's like, 4 PM!" "Uhm, so...?" Carl says and hops out of the doors and shocks. Others come out too. "What the..." SsS shocked. Dr.Frank lands down from his spaceship. "Seriously?! Christmas, my birthday, Easter, and every second frickin DAY?!" Carl yells at Dr.Frank. "Surprised, aren't 'ya?" Dr.Frank says. "Ugh...BUNNY POWERS!" Carl yells and suddenly sonic waves come out of Carlbunnie's ears. "Huh?" The sonic waves catch Dr.Frank. "What the?!" Dr.Frank shocks. "And this, is how you make the humans fly!" Carlbunnie smiles and lifts up Dr.Frank. "This is fun acctually!" Carlbunnie flies in the air and rotates Dr.Frank around himself with his ears. "Dangerous bunny." Reda said. "I know, right?!" Carlbunnie replies and throws Dr.Frank into his spaceship, which both fell down. "MY TURN!" Blindwing yells and chews off a part of Dr.Frank's spaceship. "Now it's bro's turns!" Reda and SsS yelled. Reda slaps Suprematrix and transforms into Way Big, while SsS slaps Predatrix and transforms into Eye Guy. "Hack and slash!" Eye Guy yells and freezes Dr.Frank. "I can do only this!" Way Big yells and shoots his specium ray at Dr.Frank. "Ugh..." Dr.Frank passes out. "Finally and chance to put him in the jail!" Carlbunnie says and reverts to Carl. "You mean..." Blindwing reverts back to Cooper. " This guy was NEVER in the jail?! "Once. Only once." Carl replies. Eye Guy and Way Big revert to SsS and Reda. "We need to fix our house!" Carl says and transforms. "AranoHawk? Seriously?!" Transforms again. "New guy? Reminds me of Eye Guy...VenomEyez!" "So you did use my suggestion if you get a new alien!" Reda happily said. -7:34 PM, Carl's house- VenomEyez is fixing the roof. "I am gonna soon time out!" "Well try NOT to." SsS replies as the door he was fixing break again. "Dude!? You just broke the doors again!" VenomEyez yells at SsS and facepalms. "Sorry..." SsS replies as a big bang hears. "What the...?" "I can't build this..." Reda replies as the brick wall collapses on him and the paint from the bucket slips on him. "Reda!!!" VenomEyez ticks off a bit, and his thing on his belt lifts up and reveals Xtratrix, which is beeping for time out. "So there you are!" Xtratrix reverts VenomEyez to Carl. "Goddammit!" SsS throws another paint bucket on Carl's head and laughs so much. "Hahahahahahah!" SsS and Reda both laughed. "You two are soooo dead." Carl hops down from the roof and starts chasing SsS and Reda. The End. Characters *Carl(1st reappearance) *SsS(1st reappearance) *Reda(1st reappearance) *Cooper(1st appearance) Villains *Dr.Frank(1st reappearance) Aliens Used By Carl *AranoHawk(2x;both time accident;1st reappearance) *Black Bullet(1st reappearance) *Carlbunnie(1st appearance) *VenomEyez(1st appearance) By SsS *Shocksquatch(1st reappearance) *Eye Guy(1st reappearance) By Reda *Fourarms(1st reappearance) *Way Big (1st reappearance) By Cooper *Blindwing(1st appearance) Category:Episodes